This invention relates to a building panel, and more particularily to a prefabricated insulation panel.
Heretofore insulation panels have been developed including thick insulation materials sandwiched or laminated between a pair of outer sheet or skin members. However, the means for securing the panels to the outside of the building structure incorporate screws or nails which penetrate the skins as well as the insulating members. The punctured holes in the panels thus create deformed panels, deterioration of the insulating material, and some loss of thermal insulating quality.
These disadvantages are particularily apparent in insulating panels used in the insulation of heating apparatus, such as large boilers, boiler auxiliary components and heating ducts.